The Landing Spot
by Keiitaroo
Summary: [TRADUCTION de Alaska829Snow] Emma n'arrive pas à contrôler sa magie et chaque nuit, celle-ci l'amène auprès de Regina. "La magie comprend ce que notre cœur désire, même si notre esprit refuse de l'admettre." - SwanQueen. COMPLETE
1. CHAPITRE 1

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Alaska829Snow (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

**NdT :** Bonjour ! Après l'accueil chaleureux que vous avez réservé à « _A Fine Line »_, j'ai décidé - sous l'encouragement de plusieurs d'entre vous - de me lancer dans une nouvelle traduction. Je vous présente donc _« The Landing Spot »_ de Alaska829Snow, une histoire trouvé par hasard sur ce site, que j'ai beaucoup apprécié et que j'ai eu envie de partager avec vous. J'espère, une nouvelle fois, que ma traduction restera fluide et qu'il n'y aura pas de passage un peu lourd...

Cette histoire ne serait rien sans ma très chère correctrice et relectrice : **EvilQueen3381**. Un grand merci pour ton travail fantastique, tu me sauves la vie !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**The Landing Spot  
**_[TRADUCTION de Alaska829Snow]_

_Emma n'arrive pas à contrôler sa magie et chaque nuit, celle-ci l'amène auprès de Regina.  
« La magie comprend ce que notre cœur désire, même si notre esprit refuse de l'admettre. »_

_- SwanQueen._

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Nuit Une : 2h15**

Regina était allongée sous ses couvertures, les jambes lourdes. Le sommeil refusait de venir la chercher et ce peut importe à quel point elle l'attende. Il en était ainsi depuis que sa mère était morte et elle avait abandonné tout espoir que cela change.

Sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et le silence mais par le mince interstice sous sa porte, elle cru apercevoir une ombre passer dans le couloir.

Impossible.

Il n'y avait personne, se dit-elle.

« Hey ? » Appela-t-elle dans le silence de sa chambre, juste pour être sûr. « Hey ? »

Elle voulait se féliciter d'avoir atteint avec succès un nouveau niveau de pathétisme, imaginant des fantômes, imaginant sa mère se glissant dans sa chambre et la prenant dans ses bras. Imaginant qu'Henry pourrait rentrer à la maison.

Mais alors qu'elle était prête à se dire qu'elle était folle, sa porte s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant et une femme au corps mince, tremblant et frissonnant se tint dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

Elle se frotta les yeux et reconnut la jeune femme.

« Miss Swan ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de paniquer et de sortir rapidement de son lit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison qui pouvait amener Emma ici, qu'une seule chose sur terre qui pouvait les réunir. « Où est Henry ? Il va bien ? »

« Henry va bien, » haleta Emma.

Regina observa la mère biologique de son fils qui se tenait devant elle, pieds nus, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un débardeur. L'ancienne maire ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et n'était pas d'humeur à jouer. Elle essaya, malgré la fatigue, de remettre son masque de Reine en place.

« Etes-vous ici pour essayer de m'assassiner au milieu de la nuit ? Parce que je dois vous dire que vous n'avez pas été très discrète. »

« Je ne... Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici. »

« Pardon ? »

« Il y a eu comme votre fumée violette. » Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Le stress et la confusion était lisible sur son visage. Elle avait l'air désemparée et Regina ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable qu'en cet instant.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Je me disputait avec mes parents. J'étais tellement énervée. J'ai juste fermé les yeux un instant et il y a eu cette fumée tout autour de moi... La seule chose dont je me souviens après ça, c'est de m'être retrouvée debout au sommet de vos escaliers. »

« Oh, » murmura Regina après avoir écouté son histoire. « Vous êtes venue ici par magie alors. »

« Mais je n'ai pas voulu ça ! » Cria la blonde. « Je n'ai même pas essayé d'utiliser la magie. C'est juste arrivé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Regina avait bien une idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier mais elle chassa au loin les souvenirs de ses premiers jours en tant qu'apprentie magicienne et de ce que lui avait dit Rumpel à propos de son incapacité à contrôler sa magie.

Elle éloigna cette idée de ses pensées car elle ne pouvait rien dire à la blonde. Dans leur cas en particulier, elle savait que la seule explication qu'elle pouvait lui offrir était à la fois illogique et ridicule.

« Je suis sûre que cela ne veut rien dire, très chère, » mentit-elle. « Vous savez bien qu'à Storybrooke la magie est imprévisible et vous n'êtes encore qu'une débutante. »

« C'est vrai, » approuva Emma qui commençait à retrouver son calme, rassurée par les paroles de la brune.

« Vous apprendrez à la contrôler. »

« D'accord, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'intrusion. Je vous jure que je n'ai pas fais exprès. »

« Je suppose que vous vous souvenez d'où se trouve la sortie ? »

La Sheriff fronça les sourcils avant de fixer ses pieds. « Il est si tard, Regina. »

« En effet il l'est. Ce qui m'amène à vous demander : pourquoi vous disputiez-vous avec vos parents aussi tard ? Ils vous ont surprise entrain de vous faufiler par la fenêtre ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, » se défendit Emma. « La raison de notre dispute n'est pas importante. »

« Certes, mais mon sommeil l'est. Donc, comme je vous le disais, vous savez où se trouve la sortie. »

« Je n'ai pas de voiture, je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes et je ne sais pas comment utiliser la magie pour retourner chez moi. Est-ce que je pourrais rester dormir dans la chambre d'Henry ? »

Regina voulait dire 'non'.

En fait, elle voulait même dire 'bien sûr que non'.

Cependant, elle réfléchit rapidement et se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'il arrive quelque chose à Emma. Si cela arrivait, Henry ne s'en remettrait jamais et, encore une fois, ce serait de sa faute.

« Il y a une chambre d'ami deux portes plus loin avec un lit à votre taille. »

« Merci beaucoup, » marmonna Emma avant de se détourner vers le couloir. « Bonne nuit, Regina. »

« Essayez de ne rien casser, » cria Regina après que la blonde soit parti.

.

**Nuit Deux : 1h43**

Regina fut réveillée par le bruit d'un grand fracas provenant de son couloir. Elle sauta hors de son lit et ouvrit brusquement sa porte.

« Eh bien, tout ça sonne très gracieusement, » fit-elle remarquer en découvrant la Sauveuse étendue sur le sol.

« Putain de magie de merde, » fulmina Emma. « Je me suis cognée la tête contre votre foutus mur. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la faute de _mon_ mur, » rétorqua Regina. Cependant, ses sarcasmes laissèrent bien vite place à l'inquiétude quand elle remarqua qu'Emma se tenait la tête entre les mains. « Vous allez bien ? »

« Je suis _désolée _! Je vous jure que je ne sais pas comment contrôler ça. »

« Ne bougez pas, » ordonna-t-elle fermement. « Vous saignez. »

Regina courut dans sa salle de bain et attrapa sa trousse de premiers secours sous l'évier. Henry avait toujours était un enfant casse-cou et prédisposé aux accidents. Avec le temps, sa technique pour soigner les éraflures, les bleus et les bosses c'était perfectionné.

De retour dans le couloir, elle s'agenouilla devant sa patiente et essuya doucement le sang qui coulait sur son front.

A ce moment, elle réalisa combien cela lui avait manqué d'avoir quelqu'un dont elle pouvait prendre soin. La Sheriff paraissait si fragile, ses mains tremblaient et son corps frissonnait. Ses grands yeux verts lui rappelaient tellement son fils.

« Vous devez vous calmer, » murmura Regina. « Le transport magique n'a rien d'effrayant vous savez. »

« Je n'aime pas vraiment de ne pas avoir mon mot à dire sur quand je vais disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. J'étais en plein milieu d'une sacrée mise au point avec Mary Margaret. »

L'ancienne Reine se crispa à la mention de son ennemie jurée. C'était un rappel désagréable de la famille à qui son fils était relié et des blessures qu'elle avait pu leur infliger.

« La vie avec la royale famille Charming ne doit _pas_ être si charmante que ça si vos disputes vous amène au milieu de mon couloir deux nuits de suite. »

La blonde ignora sa remarque. « Je vais ressembler à une imbécile avec se pansement sur la figure, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais vous ressemblez à une imbécile la plupart du temps de toute façon. »

« Merci beaucoup, » ricana Emma. « Vous devriez penser à vous reconvertir en infirmière. »

« C'est rien, vraiment. Après tout, si vous vous videz de votre sang dans _ma_ maison, tout le monde penserait que je vous ais tué. C'est simplement de la prévention. »

« C'est vrai. » La jeune femme se releva. « Je serai dans la chambre d'ami, si cela vous convient. »

« Très bien. Mais, s'il vous plait, prenez de l'aspirine avant de vous coucher. Vous allez avoir un sacré mal de tête. »

Emma acquiesça. _« Bonne nuit, Regina. »_

_« Bonne nuit, Emma. »_

.

Le lendemain, Regina déposa un vase de fleur sur la table de nuit de la chambre d'ami.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'air frais.

Elle changea les draps et remit le couvre lit en place.

Elle n'avait pas été surprise de découvrir que la tentative d'Emma pour refaire le lit avait été un véritable échec. Elle se fit comme note mentale de lui expliquer comment tenir une chambre correctement quand elle la reverrait cette nuit.

Mais Emma _ne vint pas_ ce soir là.

Ni même la nuit d'après.

Et Regina se maudit de fixer l'horloge, de guetter le moindre bruit de pas provenant de son couloir.

Elle refusa de reconnaître qu'elle était déçue quand elle n'entendit _rien_.

Elle rejeta la faute sur sa maison si vide.

_Ca n'avait rien à voir avec Emma_, se dit-elle.

Elle s'ennuyait juste.

Elle était juste seule.

Avoir de la compagnie lui manquait.

Henry lui manquait.

Sa mère lui manquait.

_Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Rumpelstiltskin avait pu lui dire un jour._

_Ca n'avait rien à voir avec Emma._

.

**Nuit Trois : 0h37**

Regina, assise dans son lit, lisait un livre avec l'espoir vain que cela empêcherait son esprit de vagabonder.

Elle sursauta quand Emma apparut au milieu de sa chambre dans un nuage de fumé violet. La Sauveuse semblait en état de choc, sa brosse à dents à la main, ne portant rien d'autre que ses sous-vêtements.

« Putain, » s'exclama la blonde. « _Sérieusement ?_ »

« Trois jours sans dispute, » déclara nonchalamment Regina sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de son livre. « Impressionnant. »

« Je pensais contrôler ma magie... Apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Avez-vous envisagé d'emménager dans _votre propre_ appartement ? Ca pourrait nous éviter beaucoup de problèmes. »

« Mes parents sont très attachés à l'idée de rattraper le temps perdu, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Bien, » Regina leva les yeux de son livre pour la première fois et remarqua la tenue dans laquelle se trouvait la blonde. Elle ne put retenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres. « Vous vous battez _souvent_ à moitié nue avec une brosse à dents à la main ? »

« Assez intimidant, hein ? »

« Oui, je suis effrayée par votre boxer. »

« Pour être honnête, je n'étais pas entrain de me battre avec eux ce soir. J'étais juste debout dans ma salle de bain, je pensais... Je pensais à ma vie merdique, ça ma mise en colère et maintenant je suis ici. »

« Bien, vous voulez que je vous prête un pyjama ? »

« Ouais, se serait gentil. »

Regina se leva et marcha jusqu'à son armoire. Elle en sorti un pyjama en soie bleu clair et le tendit à son invitée.

« Les couleurs sont assorties, » souligna Emma en désignant la tenue de Regina avant d'enfiler le pyjama et de boutonner la veste jusqu'en haut. « Ca ressemble à une pyjama party. »

« Vous êtes libre de mourir de froid si vous ne voulez pas porter ça. »

« Je pensais que nous avions déjà convenu qu'il n'était pas dans votre intérêt que je meurs chez vous. »

« Ah, c'est vrai. Eh bien faite ce qu'il vous plait, _princesse_. »

« Je suis sûre que je suis la princesse la plus inutile du monde vu que j'ai tendance à disparaître sans raison. »

« Oui, » rit Regina. « J'imagine que ça pourrait être un petit problème. »

« Hé. » Emma baissa d'un ton, soudainement sérieuse. « Je peux... Euh, je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

La brune hocha la tête.

« Chaque fois que ça arrive, j'apparais plus près de vous. »

« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre ce que vous insinuez. »

« La première fois, j'ai atterris au sommet de vos escalier. La seconde, juste devant votre porte. Et ce soir, dans votre chambre. »

Regina n'y avait pas fait attention avant que la blonde ne le lui fasse remarquer. Cela la fit paniquer et elle sentit son visage pâlir brusquement. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit, la magie est imprévisible ici. »

« Conneries, » bluffa Emma. « Vous ne me dites pas tout. Je vous connais et je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je suis un cas désespéré en magie ? Une version qui a merdée ? Est-ce que quelque chose de mal va m'arriver ? »

« Non, ce n'est rien de tout ça. C'est juste que... J'ai vécu quelque chose de similaire une fois. Je préfère ne pas m'en souvenir et je suis sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui vous arrive. »

« Vous ne pourriez pas juste m'expliquer ? Tout ça me fait peur. _S'il vous plait_. »

Regina soupira et réfléchis à la demande de la blonde. Elle savait qu'Emma n'abonnerait pas. Elle ne vit aucune autre issue et lui raconta donc la vérité. « Après la mort de Daniel, je suis devenue Reine et j'ai appris la magie avec Rumpelstiltskin. J'étais une débutante aussi. Quand j'étais en colère, frustrée ou contrariée je me téléportais sans le vouloir jusqu'aux écuries. C'est arrivé environ cinq fois avant que je demande à Rumpel de m'expliquer ce qui se passait. »

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Il a dit que la magie était _émotions_ et que je me téléportais à l'endroit où mon cœur souhaitait être au plus profond de lui. Je lui ais dit que les écuries étaient le dernier endroit au monde où je souhaitais me trouver, je lui ais dis que seul ma vengeance comptait. Il m'a répondu que la magie comprenait ce que notre cœur désirait même si notre esprit refusait de l'admettre. »

« Oh. » Emma digéra les paroles de Regina. « Eh bien, c'est... »

« Henry, » la coupa désespérément Regina. « Vous associez cette maison à Henry. C'est là que vous l'avez rencontré, c'est ici qu'il à grandit. C'est logique si vous y réfléchissez. »

« C'est probablement vrai. »

Un silence gêné prit place dans l'air et il leur parut durer une éternité avant que l'ancienne Reine ne reprenne la parole. « Votre chambre vous attends. »

« Je devrais probablement commencer à vous verser un loyer, » plaisanta Emma pour essayer de calmer la tension entre elles.

« Vous n'en n'auriez pas les moyens, de toute façon. »

La Sauveuse se dirigea vers la porte mais ajouta une dernière chose avant de quitter la pièce. « Vous savez, votre théorie serait plus convaincante si Henry ne se trouvait pas sous le même toit que moi chaque fois que ça arrive. Je veux dire, si mon cœur _le_ cherche si désespérément... Pourquoi m'amènerait-il près de vous ? »

Regina n'avait pas la réponse.

Alors elle ignora simplement la question.

_« Bonne nuit, Emma. »_

_« Bonne nuit, Regina. »_

* * *

**NdT :** Si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou des idées pour m'aider à m'améliorer, surtout n'hésitez pas. Sinon, vous pouvez juste me laisser vos impressions ! (Quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, que se soit juste un mot ou roman, un bonjour ou un merci ...)

A la semaine prochaine ! :)

**PS : **La traduction des quatre est terminée, presque entièrement corrigée et mise en forme. Elle sera donc publiée entièrement d'ici un mois. )


	2. CHAPITRE 2

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Alaska829Snow (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

**NdT :** Bonjour, on est samedi donc comme promis voici le chapitre deux de _The Landing Spot_. J'espère que vous aimerez et que ma traduction restera fidèle au texte d'origine. Merci encore à **EvilQueen3381** pour la relecture et la correction !

**RaR : **Merci à tous les à tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot pour me dire ce qu'il avait pensé de l'histoire. Ca me touche beaucoup !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**The Landing Spot  
**_[TRADUCTION de Alaska829Snow]_

_Emma n'arrive pas à contrôler sa magie et chaque nuit, celle-ci l'amène auprès de Regina.  
« La magie comprend ce que notre cœur désire, même si notre esprit refuse de l'admettre. »_

_- SwanQueen._

**CHAPITRE 2**

Le son de la sonnette interrompit la routine de l'après-midi de Regina. Vêtu d'une robe violette et de ses bottes, elle descendit rapidement les escaliers. Elle savait que se qu'elle portait ces derniers jours ne faisait aucune différence mais son apparence était l'une des seules choses qu'elle pouvait encore contrôler.

Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit nulle autre qu'Emma, appuyée contre l'un des piliers blancs de son porche.

« Est-ce que j'hallucine, Miss Swan, où vous êtes réellement _en dehors_ de ma maison et en plein jour ? »

« C'est un changement agréable, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Oui, je commençais à penser que vous étiez une sorte de créature nocturne. »

La plaisanterie lui valu un sourire de la blonde qui se redressa et tendit un gobelet de café à Regina. « Je vous ais apporté du café. »

Regina accepta le cadeau mais le regarda d'un air suspicieux comme si ce dernier pouvait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. « En quel honneur ? »

« Pour vous dire 'merci' de m'offrir une paire de draps propres chaque nuit et de m'avoir épargné le loyer exorbitant dont vous parliez. J'ai vraiment apprécié mon séjour à _l'Hôtel Regina_ mais vous ne m'avez même pas laissé un livre d'or pour le dire alors… »

« C'est si attentionné de votre part. » Sa remarque sortit sarcastiquement sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment. A un moment de sa vie, elle avait oublié comme exprimé sa reconnaissance. _Les Reines n'ont pas besoin de montrer leur reconnaissance à qui que ce soit._

Elle fût momentanément inquiète qu'Emma puisse penser qu'elle était ingrate mais la Sheriff resta imperturbable.

« En faite, euh, je me demandais... si vous-vouliez voir Henry aujourd'hui ? »

« C'est une blague ? » Cracha-t-elle sans vraiment réfléchir, laissant s'exprimer la partie d'elle-même qui pensait que le comportement étrange d'Emma ces derniers temps n'était qu'une phase d'un grand plan pour la piéger.

« Non. Ecoutez, vous manquez au gamin. Et malgré ce que tout le monde dit, je sais qu'il ne craint rien avec vous. Je veux dire, vous avez eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de me tuer dans mon sommeil et vous ne l'avez pas fait. »

« Pour l'instant, » railla Regina. « Mais peut-être que j'attends simplement que vous baissiez votre garde. »

C'était un défi, elle ne pensait pas que la Sauveuse oserait contredire la majorité de la population qui pensait que son fils, leur fils, serait bien mieux loin d'elle, celle qui l'avait élevé.

« Peut-être. » Emma haussa les épaules. « Mais c'est un risque que je suis prête à courir... Comme je vous l'ai dis, Henry veut vous voir. »

Regina se racla la gorge, refusant de se montrer vulnérable. « Vous savez que je veux le voir aussi. »

« Vous passerez le prendre après l'école ? »

« Je le ferai. »

« Et peut-être qu'on se verra se soir. »

« Vous voulez un bonbon à la menthe sur votre oreiller ? »

« Deux, » corrigea Emma. Elle se détourna, chercha ses clé dans sa poche et s'avança vers sa voiture. « J'ai un gros appétit. »

Alors qu'elle regardait la blonde s'éloigner, elle se dit que c'était peut-être un piège, que peut-être quand elle arriverait à l'école d'Henry, elle serait confrontée à la colère des membres de _l'Equipe Charming_, qu'il l'enfermerait et jetteraient au loin la clé... Comme ils l'avaient fait il y a plusieurs années.

Et peut-être tuerait-elle Emma alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement dans la chambre d'amis.

Il était clair que même si ces scénarios étaient toujours bien présents entre elles, aucunes des deux femmes ne se sentaient en danger vis-à-vis de l'autre.

_Regina avait sauvé la vie d'Emma. Emma avait sauvé la vie de Regina._

Une confiance inavouée existait entre elles, un inexplicable sentiment de sécurité qui n'avait aucun fondement logique et aucune raison d'exister.

Pourtant, il était là, quoiqu'il arrive.

.

« _Putain,_ » siffla Emma de frustration.

Elle était enfermée dans sa salle de bain, tentant désespérément de faire fonctionner sa magie. Mais comme d'habitude celle-ci n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

_Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Regina. Elle en avait besoin pourtant. Elle avait besoin d'arrêter parce que cela gâcherait tout. Ou peut-être que ça arrangerait tout. Non. Elle avait besoin arrêter. Elle avait besoin d'arrêter tout de suite._

Au moins, elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait de permettre à Henry de voir sa mère. Il était revenu heureux et sentant bon les cookies fait maison. Après le diner, ils avaient discuté tranquillement et Henry lui avait raconté combien ils s'étaient amusés et combien sa mère était amusante.

Emma avait confirmé avec enthousiasme : Regina était amusante, ce qui était assez étrange parce que ce n'est pas un mot qu'elle aurait utilisé pour décrire l'ancienne maire six mois plus tôt. Mais six mois s'étaient écoulés et tout son univers avait été chamboulé. Alors si son père était le Prince Charmant et son fils de la même famille que celle de Rumpelstiltskin pourquoi l'Evil Queen ne _pourrait-elle_ pas être un peu moins méchante que ce que tout le monde pensait ?

Et malgré le fait qu'elles aient passé trois nuits sous le même toit, Emma réalisa qu'elles n'avaient eut jusque là que des conversations futiles et superficielles. Elle ne savait pas s'il était possible pour elles d'avoir une véritable conversation mais elle savait où elle voulait être ce soir.

Et ce n'était pas dans cet appartement.

_La magie comprend ce que notre cœur désire, même si notre esprit refuse de l'admettre._

Cette phrase n'était qu'un ramassis de connerie, elle en était sûre.

_Mais c'était également le cas du sort à ses yeux avant qu'il ne devienne réel, et que se ramassis de conneries ne se transforme sa réalité._

Elle essaya de se mettre en colère pour se téléporter jusqu'au manoir mais au lieu de sa, elle paniqua. Et, visiblement, la panique n'accomplissait pas grand-chose. La panique n'alimentait pas ses pouvoirs, elle ne l'amenait pas au près de Regina.

Peut-être que si elle déclenchait une dispute, elle arriverait à se mettre en colère.

Elle réalisa que la personne idéale pour ça se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle entra rapidement dans la cuisine et repéra rapidement sa mère penché au dessus de l'évier en train de faire la vaisselle.

« Hey, Mary Margaret, » aboya-t-elle et annonçant sa présence par la même occasion. « Va te faire foutre. »

« Emma ! » Snow se retourna brusquement, stupéfaite et choquée par cette crise soudaine.

« Va te faire foutre, » répéta-t-elle.

« Qu'est qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

La sauveuse ne se sentait pas en colère, la seule chose qu'elle ressentait, c'était de l'embarras. « C'est inutile. _Je suis_ inutile. »

« Emma ?! » Sa mère s'approcha rapidement d'elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je suis désolée ? Ma magie fonctionne quand on se dispute ou quand je suis en colère contre quelqu'un. »

« Donc tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de m'insulter ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ces derniers temps ? »

« Calme-toi, d'accord ? Je ne le pensais pas. J'essaie d'apprendre à contrôler tout ça pour que ça n'arrive plus n'importe quand. Je pense que c'est important, pas toi ? »

L'explication sembla détendre Snow bien que la situation embarrassante dans laquelle se trouvait sa fille lui fit froncer les sourcils. « Peut-être que Gold pourrait t'aider. »

« Euh, non, merci. Le dernier tour de magie de Gold m'a amené à lire dans les pensées d'un _chien_ et à conduit Storybrooke dans son dernier grand fiasco. »

« Mais, ma chérie, c'était la faute de _Cora_, pas de Gold. »

« Peu importe, je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Je veux juste que ma magie fonctionne _maintenant_. J'ai juste besoin... »

« Emma, » la coupa Mary Margaret. « Pourquoi tu es maquillée ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu es maquillée à onze heure et demi du soir alors que tu ne l'était pas aujourd'hui. »

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça. » Elle s'éloigna rapidement du regard interrogateur de sa mère. « Tu t'imagines des choses. »

« Où vas-tu _exactement_ quand tu disparaît dans ce nuage de magie ? - Qui ressemble un peu trop à celui de Regina si tu veux mon avis. »

« Nulle part d'important. »

« Alors _pourquoi_ essayes-tu si désespérément d'y aller maintenant ? »

Emma détestait l'instinct maternel si puissant qu'avait Snow. Elle avait l'impression que la femme qui l'avait envoyé dans un autre monde par un portail magique et avait manqué les vingt-huit premières années de sa vie ne méritait pas d'être une si bonne mère. Et ça l'énervait de savoir que sa mère la connaissait déjà assez bien pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en sortir en mentant.

« Je dois y aller, » déclara-t-elle mettant fin abruptement à la conversation. Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentir mais cela ne voulais pas dire pour autant qu'elle était obligée de dire la vérité. « Je reviens. »

« Quand ? »

La porte de l'appartement se referma avant que sa question ne trouve de réponse.

.

**Nuit Quatre : 23h48**

Emma était debout sous le porche de Regina pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Mais, cette fois, elle n'avait pas l'intention de sonner.

Elle avait encore le double de la clé qu'Henry lui avait donné ''au cas où''.

_Elle n'entrait pas par effraction si elle avait une clé. Qui allait l'arrêter de toute façon ? Qui pourrait penser qu'elle, la sauveuse, était coupable d'effraction dans la demeure de l'Evil Queen ? Personne. Absolument personne._

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte d'entrée en priant qu'elle ne se ferait pas prendre puis monta les escaliers en espérant qu'ils ne la trahiraient pas en grinçant.

Quand elle arriva au sommet des marches, elle resta anxieusement debout à l'entrée du couloir et réalisa brusquement qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à la suite de son plan.

Elle ne pouvait pas simplement débarquer dans la chambre de la brune.

Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie pour apparaître de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle était entrée par effraction.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, son problème fut résolu.

La porte de la chambre de Regina s'ouvrit rapidement et la brune entra dans le couloir.

« _Emma,_ » laissa échapper Regina alors qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre que deux serviettes - l'une enroulée autour de son corps et l'autre retenant ses boucles brunes.

« Hey, » répondit-elle, hypnotisée par les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur les épaules musclées de la brune.

« Vous êtes en avance ce soir. Mais au moins vous portez un pantalon. »

Emma soupira de soulagement et se demanda pourquoi Regina ne posait pas plus de question sur la raison de son avance ou de ce qui avait causé son arrivée. Mais elle n'allait pas pousser sa chance. Elle était juste heureuse de s'en sortir si facilement après avoir agit de façon aussi ridicule.

« Ca fait au moins une de nous. »

« C'est ma maison, très chère. J'ai le droit de ne pas porter de pantalon. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser... J'allais dans la salle de bain. »

.

Quand Regina retourna dans sa chambre, vêtue de son pyjama, elle trouva Emma assise en tailleur sur son lit.

Elle ne savait pas pour qui la Sauveuse se prenait. Mais ce n'était pas sa chambre. Elle n'était pas à sa place ici. Et elle ne l'avait pas autorisé à s'asseoir ainsi sur son lit.

« Henry s'est beaucoup amusé aujourd'hui, » annonça Emma comme si elle savait qu'elle allait avoir des ennuis et qu'amener la brune sur leur seul terrain d'entente était un moyen infaillible pour éviter de se faire réprimander.

« Je suis contente, » laissa couler Regina, « moi aussi. »

« Ecoutez, je voulais... Je... Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé entre nous. »

« Très bien, » accepta-t-elle froidement.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'Emma faisait. Ca ne faisait pas partie de leurs habitudes. Elles s'entendaient mieux quand elles évitaient les sujets qui fâchent, quand elles ignoraient les montagnes de problèmes qui les entouraient.

« J'aurais dû savoir que vous n'aviez pas tué Archie. Je le savais, en fait. J'ai juste laissé les choses devenir hors de contrôle. »

« C'est pour _cela_ que vous vous excusez ? »

« Bien sûr, je suis en retard et je ... »

« Je n'accepte pas _ses_ excuses, » l'interrompit Regina, « ce n'est pas celle que j'attendais. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

« Ma mère m'a piégé et personne ne peut vous blâmer d'avoir pensé que j'étais coupable. Mais même après avoir sut que j'étais innocente, vous n'avez rien fait pour arranger les choses. Vous auriez pu me le dire. Mais au lieu de ça, vous êtes partie sans un mot, sans la moindre explication avec mon fils à New York. Et, pour couronner le tout, vous avez dit que j'étais une mauvaise personne et vous l'avez dit devant Henry. Parfois, je me demande ce qui peut vous passez par la tête - et même si quelque chose peut y passer, en fait. »

« J'ai juste... »

« Qu'est-ce qui fait de moi une si mauvaise personne ? Hein ? Parce que je vous assure que _vous ne savez pas _de quoi vous parlez. »

« Vous êtes entrée par effraction dans la boutique de Gold et vous m'avez étranglé ! Vous alliez laisser votre mère devenir le Dark One. »

« Parce que _vous_ m'avez posé un ultimatum en me disant que je ne pourrais plu voir mon fils. » L'ancienne Reine sentit la colère monter en elle, menaçant d'exploser à tout instant. « Vous m'avez laissé croire qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule option : qu'Henry soit avec moi ou qu'Henry soit avec vous ! Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. _J'essayais_ de faire en sorte que nous ayons chacune une place dans sa vie. »

Elle attendait que la Sheriff se défende, comme elle venait de le faire. Mais Emma semblait fragile et impuissante ainsi assise sur son lit.

« Vous avez raison, j'ai fais cela, » dit-elle tranquillement. « Ca a été... Tout cela a été si énorme... Je me sens si... Je déteste ça. Je ne sais pas, _non plus_, à quoi je pense la moitié du temps. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Tout se que je sais, c'est que je me sens comme si quelqu'un essayait de m'étouffer jusqu'à la mort. »

La respiration d'Emma s'accéléra brusquement et devint laborieuse, son visage pâlit et Regina remarqua la teinte violette que prenaient ses yeux, preuve de la magie qui habitait la blonde.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous respirez comme ça ? »

Emma ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les serra dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas respirer. » Sa voix était étranglée. « J'ai l'impression que ma gorge se serre. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » Regina s'assit à côté de la blonde sur le lit et posa doucement sa main sur son dos. « C'est juste une crise d'angoisse et ça me parait être un moyen un peu dramatique de me faire accepter vos excuses, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Emma ne comprit pas pourquoi elle se sentit mieux à son contact, pourquoi sa respiration se calma grâce à la présence de l'ancienne Reine. _Pourquoi tout semblait toujours aller mieux quand elles étaient simplement proches l'une de l'autre._

« Je _suis_ désolée. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise personne, Regina. Je le savais. »

« Oublions ça et allons de l'avant, d'accord ? »

« Merci. »

« Vous savez, vous ne m'avez jamais dit pour quelle raison vous vous disputiez avec vos parents ? C'est _cela_ qui vous tracasse ? »

« C'est une situation incroyablement bizarre. Je veux dire, mes parents ont le même âge que moi mais ils m'étouffent et agissent comme si j'en avais six. Nous nous disputons a propos de tellement de choses que je suis en train de perdre le fil. »

« Ca doit être déroutant, » concéda Regina, « de _ne plus_ être seule après l'avoir été pendant si longtemps. »

Elle se souvenait très bien de ce sentiment. Ce sentiment qu'elle avait eu quand Henry avait été mit dans ses bras pour la toute première fois. Ses années de solitudes avaient brutalement prit fin, et elle avait été quelque peu confuse d'avoir quelqu'un si dépendant de ses moindres gestes.

« Je suppose que je ne devrais pas me plaindre. J'ai attendu toute ma vie ce jour où je me sentirais ainsi mais maintenant que j'ai cette famille... »

« Tout semble aller un peu trop vite et être un peu trop ? »

« Exact. Et avec Neal en ville, tout est dix fois plus compliqué. »

« Henry m'a _tout_ raconté à propos de son père aujourd'hui. »

« Je suis contente qu'Henry soit heureux, qu'il connaisse son père mais je _déteste_ que Neal soit à Storybrooke. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous avez déjà eu envie de fuir une partie de votre vie et de faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé ? »

« Nous nous sommes déjà _rencontrée_, non ? J'ai banni un royaume tout entier pour cette raison. Et, pour votre information, vous ne pouvez pas échapper à votre passé. Toutes les personnes que j'ai voulu fuir se sont retrouvées faire parti de l'arbre généalogique de mon fils. »

« Eh bien, si je ne peux pas lui échapper, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis obligée de lui pardonner... Pas vrai ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas une experte en pardon - sinon, nous ne serions pas ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis toujours en colère contre lui. Il m'a laissé pourrir en prison parce qu'August lui a dit que c'était une bonne idée. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je n'ai pas demandé ça, je n'ai rien demandé de tout ça.

« Au moins... Au moins, Henry est ressorti de cette situation. »

« Je sais, » accorda Emma avant de laisser glisser ses yeux jusqu'aux pubs diffusées à la télévision. « Vous regardez quoi ? »

« New York, police judiciaire. »

« J'adore cette série. Je pourrais rester collée devant pendant des heures. »

« Un samedi, au début de la malédiction, j'ai regardé la télé pendant six d'affilée parce que je trouvais ça si _magique._ »

Emma gloussa en imaginant la scène. « Pourquoi je n'ai jamais réalisé que vous étiez si... ? »

« Si _quoi _? » Questionna Regina, se préparant à être insultée. « Crachez le morceau. »

« Terre à terre. »

La brune fut prise de court : jamais personne n'avait utilisé cette expression pour la décrire. Cependant, elle se reprit rapidement. « Je suppose que vous étiez un peu trop occupée à tailler mon arbre ou avec vos talkie-walkie pour le remarquer. »

« Tandis que _vous_ étiez trop distraite par l'élaboration d'un plan pour tuer ma mère. »

« Admettons... »

« Je pense que nous étions toutes les deux un peu trop occupées pour le remarquer. »

« Remarquer quoi ? »

« Combien nous avons en commun. »

Cette fois, la brune eu bien plus de mal à se remettre de la déclaration d'Emma. Parce que ce n'était pas comme si elle n'y avait pas déjà réfléchit avant.

_L'enfance mouvementée, la relation complexe avec leurs parents, la perte de l'être aimé alors qu'elles étaient encore jeunes, les problèmes d'abandons, leur désir d'être libre des attentes des autres._

Elle avait l'habitude de songer à combien il était ironique qu'elle ait autant en commun avec la femme qui avait brisé sa malédiction. Mais, maintenant, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas révélateur d'une tout _autre chose_.

Heureusement, elle fut sauvée de ses réflexions par l'enthousiasme d'Emma. « Oh ! » Cria la blonde alors que l'épisode reprenait. « Cet épisode est génial. »

Les mots _« Allez le regarder ailleurs »_ traversèrent l'esprit de Regina mais ils restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

Les deux femmes s'assirent en silence et regardèrent l'épisode.

Regina fut la première à s'assoupir et Emma se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être regagner sa chambre.

_Elle avait déjà prétendu être arrivée ici par magie, elle pouvait tout aussi bien prétendre s'être endormie ici par accident._

_Si_ Emma avait regagné sa chambre cette nuit là, elle aurait découvert deux bonbons à la menthe l'attendant sur son oreiller. Et elle aurait su à quel point Regina était terre-à-terre.

Mais, à la place, Emma tira les couvertures sur elles et ne fut pas surprise de découvrir que le lit de la brune était le plus confortable qu'elle n'ait jamais essayé.

Elle ne fut pas non plus surprise de réaliser à quel point Regina sentait bon.

Ce qui la surpris en revanche, fut qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de l'autre femme.

Et avant de fermer les yeux elle chuchota, _« Bonne nuit, Regina. »_

L'ancienne Reine, à moitié endormit, lui répondit, _« Bonne nuit Emma. »_

* * *

**NdT :** Si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou des idées pour m'aider à m'améliorer, surtout n'hésitez pas. Sinon, vous pouvez juste me laisser vos impressions ! (Quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, que se soit juste un mot ou roman, un bonjour ou un merci ...)

A samedi prochain ! :)


	3. CHAPITRE 3

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Alaska829Snow (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

**NdT :** Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis désolée de poster ce nouveau chapitre aussi tardivement, on a eu quelques contre temps et 'problèmes techniques'... Mais bon, l'important c'est que le nouveau chapitre soit là non ? J'espère que cet avant dernier chapitre va vous plaire, moi il m'a beaucoup plu ! :)

Merci **EvilQueen3381** pour ta correction et ta relecture. Malgré le rush de ses deux derniers jours, tu fais toujours du super boulot !

**RaR : **Merci à tous les anonymes qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot et à qui je ne peux pas répondre ! Merci aussi pour toutes vos mise en favoris et en alerte, vous êtes géniaux !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**The Landing Spot  
**_[TRADUCTION de Alaska829Snow]_

_Emma n'arrive pas à contrôler sa magie et chaque nuit, celle-ci l'amène auprès de Regina.  
« La magie comprend ce que notre cœur désire, même si notre esprit refuse de l'admettre. »_

_- SwanQueen._

**CHAPITRE 3**

_Emma était toujours partie le matin._

Regina ne l'en blâmait pas cependant. En fait, elle préférait. C'était bien mieux comme ça. C'était bien mieux que chacune reprennent le cours de leur journée comme si de rien n'était _en_ _prétendant que le sol ne s'écroulait pas sous leurs pieds._

Elle descendit les escaliers, ne pensant qu'à sa tasse de café du matin - elle pouvait déjà sentir l'arôme fort et corsée du café entrer en elle et la réveiller doucement.

Mais quand elle entra dans sa cuisine, elle remarqua quelque chose une incroyable anomalie : _Emma n'était pas partie ce matin._

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire au juste ? »

« Je travaille pour mériter mon séjour ici, » expliqua Emma en se retournant. Elle se tenait devant le four, portant toujours le pyjama de Regina et ses cheveux était retenu par un élastique.

L'ancienne maire regarda la pagaille qui régnait sur son plan de travail : une boite d'œuf vide, du beurre fondu un peu partout, du sel, du poivre, des couverts, des serviettes, ... Tout était dérangé.

« Cependant, j'ai seulement l'impression que vous avez mit une pagaille monstre dans ma cuisine et que je vais devoir tout nettoyer. Il n'y a pas de bonne dans cet 'Hôtel', très chère. »

« Je vais tout nettoyer, je vous le promets. »

« Henry m'a clairement dit que vous ne saviez _pas_ cuisiner. » Regina s'approcha de la blonde et observa par-dessus son épaule le contenu de la poêle.

« Il a fait ça ? Le petit monstre. »

« Est-ce que ça compte comme de la dénonciation s'il ne fait qu'énoncer un fait ? »

« C'est vrai que je ne peux pas cuisiner de gros truc, mais je peux gérer le petit déjeuner si je me concentre assez. »

« Je pense que je vais devoir juger cela. »

« Allez-y, ça ne va pas vous tuer. » Emma lui tendit une fourchette pleine d'œuf brouillé. « Enfin, je ne pense pas. »

Regina fit un pas de plus vers Emma et laissa la blonde la nourrir. Elle fit exprès de mâcher lentement, ne quittant jamais la 'chef' des yeux.

« Test validé, » déclara-t-elle finalement. « Je suppose que vous ne dormirez pas dehors. »

« Quel soulagement. »

Aucune des deux femmes ne recula, chacune appréciant énormément l'absence d'espace entre elles. Regina regarda Emma dont l'attention semblait être entièrement concentrée sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

« Non. C'est juste... Je d-dois aller travailler, » bégaya Emma. « Je suis déjà en retard. »

« Bien sûr. » La brune recula finalement.

« Je ne peux pas quitter votre maison dans cette tenue et je n'ai pas d'affaire de rechange. »

La seule réponse que lui offrit Regina fut un gracieux mouvement de poignet qui transforma son pyjama en sa tenue de travail habituelle.

« Wah. » Emma la regarda impressionnée. « Vous avez même pensé à mon badge. »

« Oui. La magie peut se révéler très utile quand on sait l'utiliser. »

« Merci. On se revoit bientôt ? »

« Je ne pense pas que j'ai vraiment mon mot à dire sur la question, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, désolée, moi non plus d'ailleurs. »

Cette comédie était nécessaire, elles voulaient toutes les deux continuer d'y croire : croire qu'elles n'avaient pas leur mot à dire sur ce qui était en train de leur arriver. _La Magie était coupable._

Emma prit rapidement congé et laissa Regina seule dans la cuisine.

« Vous n'avez pas nettoyé ! » Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'Emma était déjà partie. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ajouta _« Enfant gâtée. »_

Elle fut contente que personne ne soit là pour voir le sourire qui accompagna son insulte.

.

**Nuit Cinq : 3h56**

Regina se réveilla en sursaut et à bout de souffle. Elle commença à tousser alors qu'une fumée violette envahissait l'air autour d'elle et elle battit rapidement des mains pour essayer d'y voir plus clair.

Quand la fumée se dissipa, elle remarqua qu'Emma occupait le côté gauche de son lit.

« Oh mon Dieu, » siffla Regina, les yeux larmoyant. « Vous essayez de me donner de l'asthme ? »

« Je suis désolée ! »

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour assimiler le fait qu'elle venait d'être réveillée. Ce soir, elle sentait que sa patience était à bout. _« Je _dors_. »_

« Je viens d'apparaître dans votre _lit_, » déclara Emma, comme si tout cela était trop ridicule pour être vrai.

« Oui, c'est une nouveauté. »

« C'est vrai mais, au moins, l'atterrissage est plus confortable que sur votre parquet. »

« Nous pourrons discuter de votre dernier saut de magie demain. Il est trop tard pour ça, » elle regarda son réveil et ajouta, « ou peut-être devrais-je dire qu'il est trop tôt pour ça. »

« Est-ce que les voyages magiques vous donnent le vertige ? Ca me chamboule tellement à chaque fois. »

« Je suppose que nous en parlons maintenant donc, » elle se redressa légèrement. « Ca m'en donnait avant mais c'est passé maintenant. »

« Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas un moyen de débrancher son cerveau ? »

« Quand ça arrive, vous n'atterrissez _jamais_ ailleurs ? »

« Non, » admit Emma. « Juste ici. »

« Et cela arrive uniquement quand vous commencez à vous sentir... »

« N'importe quelle émotion un peu trop forte, je crois. »

« Si vos émotions sont si intenses chaque soir, vous devriez peut- être penser à aller en parler avec le docteur Hooper. »

« Je peux vous faire une confession ? »

« Est-ce que cela vous arrêterais vraiment si je disais _non _? »

« Je n'aime pas tout ce qui m'arrive mais j'aime passer du temps avec vous. »

Regina resta silencieuse. Emma devait arrêter de briser toutes leurs règles. Elle devait arrêter de changer leur jeu. D'abord le petit-déjeuner et maintenant... maintenant _ça_.

« Vous allez dire quelque chose ? » La poussa la Sauveuse.

« Vous avez clairement besoin d'une thérapie, et bien plus que ce que je ne pensais. »

« Je pense que vous aimez ça aussi, m'avoir ici. »

_Le jeu n'était plus amusant. Maintenant, il était juste dangereux. Et elle ne savait pas si elle voulait continuer de jouer._

« Il est de votre devoir de me haïr. Et une princesse, doit toujours accomplir son devoir. »

« Ouais, » accorda Emma. « Mais, vous devriez me détester aussi. »

« Qui à dit que ce n'était pas le cas ? »

« Vous venez de le faire, quand vous ne m'avez pas contredite sur le fait que vous aimiez bien que je sois ici. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a déjà dit que vous parliez beaucoup trop ? »

« Vous pouvez parler aussi vous savez. »

« A propos de _quoi_ ? »

« Vous voulez que je vous fasse une liste de sujets pré-approuvés ou quelque chose comme ça ? Vous pouvez parlez de tout et n'importe quoi. Je vous écouterai »

« Je suis fatigué. »

« Quelle intense et profonde révélation, Regina, » répliqua sarcastiquement Emma. « Merci pour ce partage d'information révolutionnaire. »

« Emma, s'il vous plait, stop. Vous m'avez tiré du sommeil en apparaissant sans y être invité au milieu de mon lit. Est-ce que c'est vraiment trop vous demander que de vous taire pour une fois ? »

« Très bien, oubliez, » sourit Emma, clairement amusée par le ton grognon de la brune. « Reine grincheuse. »

« Oui, excusez-moi d'être fatiguée à presque quatre heure du matin. On n'a pas tous le cycle de sommeil d'un adolescent. »

« Etre méchante maintenant ne me fera pas oublier combien vous avez été gentille avec moi ces derniers temps... Vous vous en rendez compte, pas vrai ? »

« Je vous déteste, vous savez ? »

« Ouais, d'accord. » La blonde ne prêta aucune attention à la déclaration de la brune qui manquait grandement de conviction. « Je vous déteste aussi. »

_« Bonne nuit, Emma. »_

_« Bonne nuit, Regina. »_

.

Emma ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller.

Ce n'était pas étonnant compte tenu de l'heure tardive à laquelle elles s'étaient couchées.

Elle décida qu'il était préférable qu'elle laisse la Sauveuse dormir, elle se souvenait d'à quel point cela avait été épuisant pour elle d'apprendre à contrôler la magie, comment cela lui avait demandé toute ses forces et son énergie. Et malgré le comportement abominable qu'elle avait eut la nuit dernière, son empathie pour la blonde restait inchangée.

Elle entendit de légers bruits de pas dans l'escalier et presque immédiatement après, la voix de son fils.

« Maman ? » Appela-t-il avant d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Chéri, je ne t'attendais pas. »

Elle fut d'abord heureuse de le voir, elle était toujours heureuse quand il venait la voir. Mais quand elle vit les yeux de son fils glisser jusqu'à son lit, elle ressentit tout autre chose : de la _peur_.

« Est-ce que c'est... Emma ? » Il entra rapidement dans la chambre et se dirigea vers son autre mère endormie. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Regina se figea.

Elle n'était pas préparée à cette confrontation.

La mère biologique d'Henry, _la femme qu'elle avait essayé de tuer_, était endormie dans son lit.

Elle arrivait à peine à ce l'expliquer à elle-même alors comment trouver les mots pour le lui expliquer à lui.

« Gamin, » marmonna Emma en soulevant à peine sa tête de l'oreiller. « Je t'aime mais c'est encore l'heure de dormir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? » demanda-t-il à Regina, le ton légèrement accusateur.

« Emma est juste épuisée Henry, elle ne dort pas bien ces derniers temps. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait _ici _? »

Regina regarda Emma, cherchant désespérément de l'aide mais la blonde avait déjà tiré les couvertures par-dessus sa tête, se dégageant complètement de la conversation.

« Elle a eut quelques problèmes avec sa magie. »

« Emma utilise la magie ? »

« Eh bien, » elle se pencha pour se retrouver à son niveau. « Elle ne le fait pas exprès. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » La frustration était clairement audible dans sa voix. Il avait été très clair avec ses sentiments vis-à-vis de la magie quand il avait essayé de faire sauter le puits. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Emma est la Sauveuse, mon cœur, tu sais qu'elle possède la magie du véritable amour. C'est comme ça qu'elle t'a sauvé et c'est pourquoi ma mère n'a pas put prendre son cœur. Mais sa magie est si forte qu'elle n'arrive pas à la contrôler - surtout parce qu'elle a attendu 28 ans avant de l'utiliser. »

« Mais elle va bien ? Ca va la blesser ? »

« Non, ça ne la blessera pas. Elle a besoin d'aide, c'est tout. »

« Et tu l'aides ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh. » Henry hocha la tête. « Okay. »

Regina fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton sceptique de son fils. « Tu ne me crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Crois-la, » la voix pâteuse d'Emma résonna dans la pièce alors qu'elle venait de sortir la tête de sous les couvertures et s'étirait mollement. « Elle a été la seule à m'aider alors que je n'étais qu'un caillou dans sa chaussure. Maintenant, si tu me laisse me recoucher, je te promets que je te raconterai tout ce soir pendant le diner. Deal ? »

« Okay, deal, » accepta Henry, satisfait de l'explication de ses mères. Il regarda Regina avant de l'attirer dans un câlin. « Merci de l'aider. »

« De rien. »

« Oh. » Il leva les yeux vers elle sans pour autant la lâcher. « J'étais venu pour te demander si je pouvais passer après l'école aujourd'hui ? »

« Tu n'as pas à me demander, si tu veux venir, viens. »

« Cool, » répondit-il. « Je dois aller prendre le bus maintenant. »

« Okay. » Elle le lâcha à regret. « Passe une bonne journée ! »

Il lui manqua à l'instant même où elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Sa visite lui avait fait réaliser une chose : elle voulait qu'un jour Henry puisse croire qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose de bien sans avoir besoin d'entendre la confirmation de quelqu'un d'autre ou de le voir par ses propres yeux.

_« Regina, »_ le gémissement d'Emma brisa le fil de ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chère ? Vous n'aimez pas que des gens parlent quand vous essayez de dormir ? Je ne peux même pas imaginer combien ça doit être _pénible_. Oh, _attendez_... Je n'ai pas besoin de l'imaginer, c'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé hier soir. »

« Revenez ici. » La blonde ignora totalement les dernières paroles de Regina et tapota la place à côté d'elle.

Regina était sûre d'avoir rêvé et mal entendu. Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Peut-être qu'elle était victime d'un sort de sommeil. Peut-être qu'elle était morte et que ceci était son enfer.

Mais si _c'était_ l'enfer, elle était sûre qu'elle ne l'apprécierait pas autant. A moins que ça ne soit plus compliqué que ça, qu'elle ne soit bercée à jamais par de faux espoirs, par des limbes de rêves réconfortants qui ne deviendraient jamais _sa_ réalité.

« C'est le matin, » réussit-elle à dire, « c'est le moment où les _adultes_ se lèvent. »

« Je m'en fiche, » grogna Emma. « Revenez. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'étouffa la brune, clairement confuse.

« Parce que vous tenez chaud et que j'ai froid. »

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle éclata de rire.

Parce que l'ironie de la situation échappait totalement à la jeune femme endormie. Parce qu'elles étaient, en toute circonstance, l'exact opposé l'une de l'autre. _Si Regina était chaude, Emma était froide. Si Regina était forte, Emma était faible. Si Regina était sombre, Emma était lumineuse._

Et pourtant, l'explication de la blonde sembla la convaincre. Elle céda et retourna s'allonger près d'elle.

Elle sentit la peau nue de la jambe d'Emma contre la sienne. Elle sentit le bras de la blonde s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

Emma était en plein délire, la magie et le manque de sommeil avait eu raison d'elle. Regina se dit qu'elle ne devait pas avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de _qui_ elle était entrain de tenir dans ses bras.

Regina ferma les yeux. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi proche de quelqu'un.

_Elle était définitivement en enfer._

.

Henry était revenu voir la brune après l'école comme il l'avait promis. Et quand, vers six heure, la sonnette avait retentit, il avait crié « Emma est là ! » avant de se précipiter vers la porte.

Regina l'avait suivit plus lentement avant de presser le pas quand elle entendit son fils s'exclamer joyeusement _« Papa. »_

Elle regarda son fils se jeter dans les bras de son père avant de courir vers sa voiture et de ne lui adresser qu'un vague au revoir de la main.

_Et puis, elle se retrouva face à face avec Neal._

« Où est Emma ? » Demanda-t-elle sans même saluer l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. « Elle était censée venir le chercher. »

« Elle est coincée au poste - quelque chose à propos d'un accrochage. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça signifie qu'Henry doit rentrer avec _vous_ à la place ? »

« Eh bien, de ce que j'ai compris... »

« _Vous_ ne comprenez rien, » l'interrompit-elle d'un ton dur. « Franchement, je ne sais pas qui vous à permis d'avoir votre mot à dire dans cette histoire. »

« Ecoutez, je fais juste ce que l'on me demande. Mary Margaret m'a demandé de venir le chercher et je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'Henry voulait rester ici plus longtemps. »

L'évocation de son ennemie jurée par un parfait inconnu lui fit complètement perdre le contrôle. Elle pouvait sentir la colère bouillir en elle, suppliant qu'on la laisse sortir.

« Emma peut dormir dans mon lit, mais Henry _ne peut pas _rester dans la maison où il a grandit ? Oui, bien sûr, il n'y a que la logique de la fameuse famille Charming, que l'on connaît tous si bien, qui compte ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? »

Elle regarda l'homme qui se tenait face à elle et se dit qu'Henry ne tenait absolument rien de lui, son fils avait tout prit d'Emma. Et ce que Neal avait fait à la blonde était totalement inacceptable.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Emma enfermée, seule, dans sa cellule de prison - et elle savait parfaitement à quoi ça ressemblait.

La _fragile_ Emma Swan, celle qu'elle avait soignée, celle qu'elle avait tirée d'une crise de panique, celle qui avait passé son bras autour de sa taille plus tôt ce matin.

Elle s'imagina la jeune femme qui n'avait rien fait de mal, qui ne s'attendait pas à être abandonnée mais qui n'avait toujours connu que ça.

Elle s'imagina la jeune femme apeurée tenant son test de grossesse positif à la main alors qu'Henry grandissait doucement en elle.

Et elle savait, qu'à ce moment précis, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : _tuer_ Neal.

Elle voulait plonger sa main dans sa poitrine, lui arracher le cœur et l'écraser.

Il ne méritait pas de respirer le même air qu'Emma Swan et encore moins d'avoir des droits sur _leur_ fils.

Elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi en colère depuis longtemps.

_C'était la même colère qu'elle avait ressentit lors de la mort de Daniel._

_La même colère que celle qu'elle ressentait chaque fois quand Henry était menacé._

_C'était la colère qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'elle devait de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait._

_Ceux qu'elle aimait._

_Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec Emma Swan._

« Oubliez, » siffla-t-elle. « Foutez-moi juste le camp d'ici. »

« Vous ne devriez pas être en colère contre moi de ne pas avoir prit soin de lui, » se défendit-il. « Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait. »

« Rappelez moi donc _pourquoi_ ? Espèce de _misérable_ garçon perdu. »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous avez laissé Emma aller en prison pour _vos_ crimes. Vous êtes aussi répugnant et lâche que votre père - et c'est quelque chose de difficile à faire. »

Regina lui claqua la porte au nez, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation et empêchant, par la même occasion, de laisser davantage libre cour à sa fureur.

.

Emma avait passé deux heures à essayer de tirer au clair les raisons de l'accident qui c'était produit en ville. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était dîner et pouvoir regarder la télévision en paix. Mais quand elle rentra dans l'appartement, elle trouva sa mère assise à la table de la cuisine, l'air horriblement sérieuse.

« Nous devons parler, » annonça Mary Margaret.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda nonchalamment la blonde en ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

« Il semble que Neal ait eu un petit accrochage avec Regina aujourd'hui. »

Emma se retourna rapidement et ne parvint pas dissimuler son effroi. « A propos de _quoi_ ? »

« Elle n'a pas été très contente qu'il passe chercher Henry. »

« Tu as envoyé _Neal_ là-bas ? »

« Eh bien, je n'allais certainement pas y aller moi-même. »

« Tu aurais du envoyer David ou Ruby ou n'importe qui d'autre. Elle ne le connaît même pas. Tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle réagisse comment ? Il faut que je l'appelle. »

« Attend une minute, » la stoppa Mary Margaret. « C'est là-bas que tu vas à chaque fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ta magie, elle t'envoi chez Regina ? »

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de mentir. Henry l'avait vu et elle n'allait certainement pas lui demander de les couvrir. Autant elle voulait continuer de garder cette histoire secrète, autant elle savait qu'elle finirait par ce faire prendre en flagrant délit.

« Oui. »

« Dans sa _chambre _? »

« Quoi ? » Répéta une nouvelle fois Emma.

« Je ne sais pas. Apparemment c'est l'impression qu'a eut Neal après sa conversation avec Regina. »

« Et au lieu de venir m'en parler directement, il a courut tout raconter à ma _maman_ ? »

« Il est inquiet de te voir passer autant de temps avec elle. »

« Il doit arrêter, ce n'est pas son foutu travail de s'inquiéter pour moi. »

« En effet, c'est le _mien_. Et j'aimerais que tu répondes à ma question. »

L'esprit d'Emma était en ébullition et elle avait du mal à suivre la conversation. « C'était _quoi_ déjà ? »

« Quand ta magie devient hors de contrôle, est-ce que tu te retrouve dans la chambre de Regina ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh mon Dieu. » sa mère eut le souffle coupé. _« Emma. »_

« Quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à la contrôler. Et elle a été vraiment très gentille avec moi à propos de tout ça. »

Snow regarda ses mains avant d'inspirer profondément. « Tu l'aimes ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Parce que, croit le ou non, mais je n'y connais un petit peu en magie. »

« Alors, » continua timidement Emma, « tu es au courant à propos de toute la théorie sur 'les désirs profonds de notre cœur' ? »

« Oui, je suis au courant mais comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« Regina n'en a parlé. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dis ? »

« Que ça ne s'appliquait pas à ma situation, évidement ? »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Non, » déclara-t-elle fermement.

Mais elle pensa : _peut-être_. Je ne sais pas. C'est possible.

« Neal m'a dit qu'elle savait ce qu'il c'était passé entre vous, qu'elle savait qu'il était la raison pour laquelle tu étais allée en prison. Tu lui as parlé de ce genre de chose ? Tu aimes aller là-bas ? Passer du temps avec elle ? »

« Parfois. »

_Oui. Tout le temps. Chaque nuit. Je suis même entrée par effraction chez elle quand j'ai cru que je ne pourrais pas la voir. Et je suis __presque __sûre de l'avoir supplié de faire un câlin avec moi ce matin._

« Tu sais que ça ne finira pas bien pour tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ou peut-être que ça finira bien pour tout le monde. Elle est toujours la mère d'Henry. Je ne vois pas de problème à se que l'on s'entende bien elle et moi. »

« Il n'est donc question que de ça alors ? Donner une famille à Henry ? Parce qu'il en a déjà une avec _nous_. Et son père se soucie de vous. »

« Si j'ai menti à Henry à propos de Neal, c'est pour une bonne raison. Il n'est pas digne de confiance. »

_Il a prit la solution de facilité. Il m'a abandonné à la première occasion. Je l'aimais et il a tout foutu en l'air. Je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur._

« Mais, Regina ? Soudainement, tu as confiance en elle ? »

« Oui. »

_Plus qu'en n'importe qui dans cette foutu ville._

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai confiance, c'est tout. »

_Parce qu'elle est toujours là pour moi._

Cette déclaration lui parut étrange dans le fond. Oui Regina avait essayé de la tuer une fois et, oui, elle avait incontestablement perdue la raison quand Cora était revenue. Mais elle savait qu'elles s'étaient toujours retrouvées quand les choses importaient vraiment. Ca avait commencé avec Henry... Mais maintenant... Maintenant, c'était quelque chose de plus fort.

_Elle commençait à penser __qu'elles étaient__ quelque chose de plus._

Elle se sentit légère et puis, tout à coup : pouf.

Mary Margaret fut seule dans son appartement.

Elle regarda la fumée violette.

Sa fille avait disparut.

* * *

**NdT :** Si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou des idées pour m'aider à m'améliorer, surtout n'hésitez pas. Sinon, vous pouvez juste me laisser vos impressions ! (Quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, que se soit juste un mot ou roman, un bonjour ou un merci ...)

A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! :)


	4. CHAPITRE 4

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Alaska829Snow (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

**NdT :** Le dernier chapitre... Pourquoi c'est toujours si triste de mettre un point final à une histoire ? En tout cas, j'ai vraiment été très heureuse de partager cette traduction avec vous et j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié autant que j'ai pu aimer l'original.

Je remercie une dernière fois ma correctrice et relectrice **EvilQueen3381**. Merci pour tout !

**RaR : **Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot, de mettre cette histoire en alerte ou en favoris, vous êtes géniaux et chacun de vos messages me donnent le sourire et me font plaisir. Merci aussi à tous les anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre, votre avis compte autant que celui des autres !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**The Landing Spot  
**_[TRADUCTION de Alaska829Snow]_

_Emma n'arrive pas à contrôler sa magie et chaque nuit, celle-ci l'amène auprès de Regina.  
« La magie comprend ce que notre cœur désire, même si notre esprit refuse de l'admettre. »_

_- SwanQueen._

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Nuit Six : 21h34**

Avant que la fumée ne se soit totalement dissipée, Emma sentit un fort jet d'eau lui marteler la tête. L'épaisse vapeur l'entourant ne l'aidait en rien et elle finit rapidement complètement trempée. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si sa magie n'avait finalement pas complètement déraillé et si elle n'était pas sur le point de mourir noyée dans le lac de Storybrooke.

Mais quand le nuage s'estompa et qu'elle retrouva la vision, elle comprit rapidement où elle se trouvait vraiment.

Elle resta un moment bouche bée devant Regina, entièrement nu, qui prenait sa douche.

La brune inspira à plein poumons avant de crier. _« Sortez ! »_

Mais Emma resta immobile, bien trop fascinée par la beauté de la brune qui se tenait devant elle.

_« Emma ! »_ La main de Regina vint couvrir les yeux de la blonde alors qu'elle criait une nouvelle fois. _« Foutez le camps de ma douche ! »_

Emma sortit de la cabine sans un mot. Elle attrapa une serviette posée sur le bord de l'évier et quitta la salle de bain. Comme un automate, elle marcha jusqu'à la chambre de la brune, inconsciente de la trainée d'eau qu'elle laissait derrière elle sur le tapis de l'ancienne maire.

Désormais, elle connaissait la chambre de Regina aussi bien que la sienne. Elle ouvrit les portes du placard de la brune et chercha parmi les nombreux vêtements de celle-ci quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos. Elle attrapa la paire de pyjama en soie bleu qu'elle avait déjà mise et se changea avant de s'installer sur le lit de Regina, légèrement étourdis par les derniers événements.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Regina, vêtue de son peignoir, fit irruption dans la chambre. « Vous savez à quel point c'est exaspérant de ne pas pouvoir avoir un seul moment d'intimité dans sa _propre_ maison ? »

La blonde resta silencieuse.

« Oh, que c'est mignon, » poursuivit-elle, « je vois que vous vous servez tranquillement dans _mes_ vêtements maintenant. Cette situation devient hors de contrôle ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, j'essayais juste de prendre une douche. »

Une fois encore, Emma ne répondit pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ? Vous ne savez plus parler ? »

« Regina, » chuchota-t-elle finalement, « il ne s'agit pas de la maison. »

« Quoi ? »

« La magie ne m'amène pas dans la maison, elle m'amène à vous. J'apparais partout où vous êtes. A l'évidence, ça n'a rien à voir avec Henry. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » protesta fermement l'ancienne Reine avant de croiser les bras autour de sa poitrine.

« Vous avez une autre explication ? »

« Pas pour le moment, mais il doit y en avoir une. J'en suis sûre. »

Emma voulais qu'il y _ait_ une autre explication, mais cela semblait de moins en moins probable. Elle repensa à l'air inquiet de Mary Margaret et ne put s'empêcher de demander. « Regina, est-ce que je vous aime ? »

« Non, je vous le promet, vous ne m'aimez pas. »

« Vous êtes sûre ? Parce que toutes les preuves semblent indiquer le contraire. »

« Eh bien, j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Parce que vous ne m'aimez pas, » raisonna Emma.

« Parce que tous ceux qui m'aime finissent par mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. »

« Non, Henry vous aime. »

« C'est un mauvais exemple, » grimaça Regina, « étant donné qu'il a faillit mourir empoisonné. »

« Je sais au moins que vous ne me détestez pas... même si nous plaisantons à ce sujet. »

« Regardez autour de vous Emma, ce sont les gens que je déteste le plus qui s'en sortent le mieux. Vous devriez seulement espérer que je vous déteste. Ca vous garantirait votre _Happy Ending_. »

« Alors vous allez me détester pour me protéger ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« C'est ça le hic, je n'arrive pas à me forcer à vous détester, alors j'espère que vous avez préparé votre testament. Et si vous pouviez éviter de laisser la garde d'Henry à vos idiots de parents... »

« Stop, ce n'est même pas drôle. »

« Je peux vous assurer que je ne plaisante pas. Je suis _toxique_. »

Emma réalisa que Regina n'était ni entrain d'exagérer les choses ni de s'apitoyer sur son sort mais qu'elle pensait réellement qu'elle était toxique.

« Vous savez que Cora ne pouvait pas m'arracher le cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de me protéger. Je suis plutôt forte et je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir de si tôt. »

« Vous pensez que Daniel avait prévu de mourir ? Ou ma mère ? On s'attend rarement à ce genre de choses. »

« Des choses horribles ne vont pas arriver à _toutes_ les personnes que vous aimez. »

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Même si je ne suis pas l'une d'entre elle, vous _devez_ le savoir. »

« S'il vous plait, arrêtez. Je viens de vous dire que je ne voulais pas parler de tout ça. »

« D'accord, je suis désolée, » accepta la blonde sentant qu'elle était sur le point de dépasser trop de bornes pour ce soir. « On est pas obligées de parler. »

Mais Emma pensait toujours qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle s'approcha donc prudemment de Regina et l'attira dans un câlin. Elle sourit quand elle sentit la joue de la brune venir s'appuyer contre son épaule.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir gâchée votre douche. »

« C'est rien. » Regina fit un pas en arrière. « Allons juste... Allons juste nous coucher. »

Emma suivit les instructions de la brune et se dirigea rapidement vers ce qui était devenu _son_ côté du lit.

« Alors, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez crié sur Neal aujourd'hui ? » Demanda la blonde une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux installées sous les couvertures.

« Un peu. Vous êtes fâchée? »

« Pas du tout. J'aurais aimé voir ça. »

« Sa tête m'énerve. »

« Eh bien, » rit Emma, « il a couru voir Mary Margaret, comme un gamin de douze ans, pour tout lui raconter. Je crois que vous lui avez fait sacrément peur. »

« Mission accomplie, alors. »

Un silence confortable s'installa entre elle et Emma tenta d'effacer les images du corps nu de Regina qui dansait devant ses yeux - mais cela s'avéra être une tache extrêmement difficile.

« J'ai une idée, » déclara Regina interrompant ainsi les pensées peu chaste de la blonde. « Demain soir, je ne resterais pas ici. »

« Vous allez aller où ? »

« Je ne vais pas vous le dire, c'est ça le truc. »

« Oh, » réalisa-t-elle, « pour voir si ma magie m'emmène quand même à vous ? »

« Exactement. »

« C'est très intelligent. »

« Ca devrait nous fournir des réponses. Vous, nous, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça éternellement. »

« Je suppose que non. »

_Sauf que, pour une partie d'Emma, elle savait qu'elles pourraient._

_Qu'elles pourraient continuer comme ça pour toujours - ce qui était bien plus troublant pour elle que de savoir qu'elle possédait de la magie en elle._

_« Bonne nuit, Emma. »_

_« Bonne nuit, Regina. »_

.

**Nuit Sept : 0h18**

Regina était debout dans son refuge et se triturait les mains.

Elle était arrivée juste après le dîner et elle commençait à s'ennuyer et à fatiguer.

Les heures passaient lentement et ça seule occupation était de marcher de long en large dans la pièce en regardant les souvenirs de sa vie passée.

Elle avait peur de fermer les yeux, elle avait même peur de les cligner, comme si elle pouvait manquer quelque chose si elle le faisait.

Cependant, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait si peur de manquer parce qu'elle était sûre qu'Emma ne la trouverait pas ici.

Emma ne pouvait pas la trouver ici.

Elle en était sûre.

_Parce que si Emma la trouvait, si elle apparaissait soudainement au milieu de la pièce, elle ferait voler en éclats toutes les illusions auxquelles elle essayait désespérément de se raccrocher._

Mais Emma avait toujours sut lui prouver qu'elle avait tord. La Sauveuse réussissait toujours les choses qu'elle était censée rater.

Et, moins d'une heure après, elle le lui prouva une nouvelle fois.

_Un nuage de fumée violet fit presque stopper les battements du cœur de Regina._

« HA ! » Emma apparut juste en face d'elle. « Je savais que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la maison. J'ai _gagné_. »

Elle se demanda si il y avait encore de l'air dans ses poumons - parce qu'elle avait clairement l'impression que ce n'était pas le cas. « Cela n'a pas de sens, vous ne pouvez pas être ici, ce n'est pas possible. »

« Et pourtant, me voilà, » déclara victorieusement la Sheriff, les mains sur les hanches. « C'est quoi cet endroit d'ailleurs ? »

« Est-ce que vous réalisez seulement la puissance magique qu'il faut déployer pour se transporter dans un endroit que vous n'avez jamais vu avant ? Dont vous ignoriez jusqu'à l'existence ? »

« Est-ce que ce quelque chose de… genre… 'Pas normal' ? »

« C'est du jamais vu, » déclara Regina avec crainte. « Vous êtes bien plus puissante que vous ne l'imaginez, ce n'est pas étonnant que vous n'ayez aucun contrôle sur votre magie. »

« _Nous_ sommes plus puissantes que ce que _nous_ pensions, » rectifia Emma.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Tout ça tourne autour de vous. Pour moi, vous êtes comme un aimant ou quelque chose comme ça. Sans vous, ma magie ne marcherait même pas. Je veux dire, pas comme ça... »

« Ne dite pas ce genre de choses. »

« D'accord, » accepta sarcastiquement la blonde. « Bien sûr, continuons de faire comme si tout cela ne signifiait rien. »

_Ce soir, c'était au tour de Regina d'être sans voix._

_Parce que cette nuit était censée marquée la fin de toute cette histoire, de toute cette folie._

_Mais la folie ne faisait que commencer._

« Et est-ce que vous allez au moins me dire où nous sommes ? » Continua Emma. « On est encore à Storybrooke au moins ? »

« Oui, nous sommes sous mon mausolée. J'avais besoin d'un endroit pour garder certaine de mes affaires de la Forêt Enchantée. »

« C'est extrêmement flippant. Et ses robes sont extrêmement ridicules. »

« C'est le seul endroit où je pensais sincèrement que vous ne seriez pas en mesure de me trouver. »

« Vous portiez vraiment ce genre de chose _tous les jours_ ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, dois-je vous rappeler que j'étais une reine ? »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin me le rappeler. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit très juste que vous ayez une super cachette comme ça et de ne pas la faire partager. »

« Si je la partageais, ça ne serait plus une super cachette, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien, maintenant que je suis au courant, vous devez la partager avec moi. Je pourrais me cacher ici quand Mary Margaret me tapera sur le système. »

« Donc, je dois simplement vous donner un double de la clé alors ? »

« Tout à fait, » acquiesça Emma avant de baisser d'un ton. « Je l'aime toujours vous savez, aussi ennuyante puisse-t-elle être. »

« Bien sûr que vous l'aimez toujours. J'ai aimé ma mère jusqu'au bout. »

« Je sais. »

« C'est d'ailleurs ici qu'elle m'a retrouvé la première fois qu'elle est revenue à Storybrooke. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Elle a prit l'apparence d'Henry pour que je la laisse entrer. Puis elle s'est excusé de m'avoir forcé à me marier alors que je n'avais que dix-sept ans, » expliqua Regina, se demandant pourquoi elle avait soudainement besoin de se confier.

« Elle a utilisé Henry contre vous ? »

« Oui, elle a toujours été douée pour utiliser les gens que j'aimais contre moi. »

« C'est vraiment horrible. »

« Autant que d'arracher le cœur de mon fiancé devant moi. Mais elle pensait qu'elle savait ce qui était le mieux pour moi. »

« J'espère que vous savez que vous méritez bien mieux que tout ce que la vie à put vous réserver jusqu'à maintenant. »

_C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait cela à voix haute. La première fois que quelqu'un le reconnaissait. La première fois que quelqu'un mettait des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait tout au fond d'elle depuis si longtemps. La première fois qu'elle cru que cela pouvait être vraie._

« Il en va de même pour vous, ma chère. »

Emma analysa la pièce autour d'elle, dévorant des yeux le moindre détail. Regina observa le visage d'Emma, la dévorant des yeux.

Et finalement, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus.

« Regina, » commença la blonde, « qu'est-ce que ça signifie que je t'ais trouvé ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

_Mais elle le savait._

_Elle savait._

_Et Emma savait aussi._

« Pendant encore combien de temps allons nous l'ignorer ? Pendant encore combien de temps allons-nous faire semblant ? »

« Encore un petit peu, » supplia Regina. « Je ne suis pas prête. »

« D'accord, » accepta Emma.

_Elles avaient leurs réponses._

_Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elles allaient y faire face aujourd'hui._

« Tu avais prévue de rester ici cette nuit ? »

Regina hocha la tête.

« Il y a une place pour moi sur le canapé ? »

Regina acquiesça à nouveau.

Quand Emma s'assit à côté d'elle, Regina attrapa sa main.

_Parce qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour ça._

_Et parce que si elle ne se retenait pas à quelque chose, elle perdrait rapidement le contrôle et la pièce se retrouverait sans dessus dessous._

_Elle ne serait jamais assez forte pour ça._

_Pas encore._

Emma s'allongea sur le canapé en tirant Regina contre elle.

_« Bonne nuit, Regina. »_

_« Bonne nuit, Emma. »_

.

**Nuit Huit : 2h29**

Regina était assise dans son bureau, il était inutile d'essayer de dormir. Ces deniers jours, elle avait passé la majorité de ses soirées à parier avec elle-même sur l'heure à laquelle Emma apparaitrait.

_Au début, ces visites la dérangeaient._

_Puis, elles c'étaient transformées en sources de plaisir._

_Maintenant, elles la rendait nerveuse. Parce qu'Emma s'obstinait à vouloir parler du seul sujet auquel elle ne voulait pas faire face._

Le si familier nuage de fumée violette envahis le centre de la pièce et Emma apparut devant elle. Ce soir, la blonde portait un jeans et un tee-shirt et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval.

« On a un problème, » lâcha précipitamment Emma.

« Lequel, ma chère ? » La brune se releva immédiatement.

« J'ai presque... J'ai presque blessé quelqu'un aujourd'hui... _avec_ ma magie. »

« Comment ? Que c'est-il passé ? »

« Je me suis disputé avec Neal. Il me tapait sur le système et, je te jure, je l'ai juste regardé et ma magie l'a envoyé voler contre le mur. »

« Franchement, je ne vois pas où est le problème. C'est n'est pas la magie, c'est le _karma_. »

« Je sais, d'accord ? Mais je ne veux faire de mal à personne. Je ne veux pas avoir à me promener dans la rue en me disant que je suis une sorte de _bombe magique_ qui risque d'exploser à n'importe quel moment et me transformer en arme humaine. Je veux dire, imagines que quelqu'un me dérange pendant que je travaille et que je l'envoi voler contre un mur ? Quel genre de Sheriff je serai ? »

Emma était arrivée au point de non retour. Regina avait, elle-même, prononcé ses mots par le passé. _Je ne veux faire de mal à personne._ La magie pouvait être bonne ou mauvaise et Emma était quelqu'un de profondément bien.

« Emma, tout va bien, tu _peux_ la contrôler ? Je vais t'aider, d'accord ? »

_« Comment ? »_

« Je pense que ton seul problème c'est que tu paniques. Chaque fois que tu commences à sentir la magie en toi, tu paniques. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ou elle prendra le contrôle. »

« Je ne sais pas _comment_ ne pas paniquer parce que tout ça me terrifie. »

Regina réfléchit un instant à comment elle pourrait l'aider, et la seule façon qu'elle connaissait était de lui montrer.

« J'ai besoin que tu essais quelque chose pour moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux que tu penses au moment où tu as été le plus en colère dans ta vie, je veux que tu l'imagines le plus précisément possible. Je veux que tu revives la moindre émotion que tu as pu ressentir ce jour-là. »

Emma ferma les yeux et serra les poings.

« Tu sens cette étincelle ? » Demanda l'ancienne Reine en l'observant. « La magie ? »

« Oui, » dit Emma en inspirant. « Je la sens. »

« Maintenant, ne paniques pas, écoutes simplement le son de ma voix. Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver. Ne la laisses pas prendre le dessus, c'est _toi_ qui la contrôles. Visualises cette énergie voyageant jusqu'à la paume de ta main. »

« Okay. » La blonde suivit les instructions et rapidement une boule de magie violette apparue dans sa main.

« Bien, » félicita-t-elle. « Maintenant, ouvres les yeux et diriges ta magie vers moi. Fais-moi léviter. »

« Non, » objecta Emma. « Et si je te blessais ? »

« Regardes moi, je te promets que ça _n'arrivera pas._ »

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? »

« Concentres-toi seulement sur ce que tu veux faire. Tu ne vas pas me blesser. »

Emma ouvrit les yeux et dirigea sa magie vers Regina. La brune s'éleva rapidement dans les airs. Elle sourit de l'air choqué qui se peignit sur le visage de la blonde. La Sheriff baissa la main et Regina redescendit doucement vers le sol.

« J'ai réussit, » murmura Emma.

« Tu vois ? Tu dois simplement être plus puissante que la magie. Ce n'est pas si difficile, ça parait juste insurmontable au début. Tu n'avais juste pas l'habitude et tu étais effrayée. J'avais peur moi aussi. »

« Et tu penses que ça va marcher à chaque fois que mes émotions deviennent trop fortes ? Que je pourrais toujours la contrôler ? »

« Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, c'est comme apprendre à faire du vélo ou à conduire une voiture, une fois que tu as réalisé que c'est toi qui contrôles la magie et pas le contraire tout devient beaucoup plus facile. »

« Merci. » La blonde décontracta les muscles de ses épaules, libérant ainsi la tension et l'anxiété qui l'avaient gagné. « Tu es un bon professeur. »

« Je suppose que tu seras capable de dormir dans ton propre lit dorénavant. »

« Je pense que oui, » confirma Emma. « Mais, euh... Je pense que... Je pense que je... »

Regina comprit ce qu'Emma cherchait à faire : _elle cherchait une excuse pour pouvoir rester une nuit de plus._

Et elle voulait qu'elle en trouve une. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma parte.

Sans réfléchir, elle agita rapidement la main et un nuage de fumée violet entoura Emma, changeant ses habits en pyjama. « Tu es déjà en pyjama, tu devrais passer la nuit ici. »

« Oui, ça semble être la chose la plus logique à faire. »

_Une mascarade de plus._

_Une nuit de plus._

Elles allèrent se coucher.

Regina éteignit la lumière.

Les bras d'Emma trouvèrent une fois de plus leur place autour de la taille de Regina.

_« Bonne nuit, Emma. »_

_« Bonne nuit, Regina. »_

.

**Nuit Huit : 20h33**

Emma n'avait pas vu Regina depuis quatre jours.

Et ça la tuait.

Elle se sentait comme si elle avait des milliers de choses à lui raconter.

Elle voulait voir la femme qui était devenue sa meilleure amie.

Elle voulait voir la femme qu'elle aimait.

_Elle savait qu'elle aimait Regina. Elle l'assumait. Elle l'acceptait._

_Elle ne savait pas quelle influence ça aurait sur sa vie, sur sa famille, sur son fils._

_Mais elle savait qu'elle l'aimait._

Cependant, Regina lui avait clairement dit qu'elle n'était pas prête et Emma pensait qu'il était préférable de respecter cela.

Après ce que Regina avait pu lui dire sur son passé, elle voulait être sûre de ne pas la forcer.

Elle voulait simplement faire les choses correctement.

Elle entra dans sa chambre qui lui paraissait maintenant bien petite comparée à celle de la brune et son attention fut captée par la boite entourée par un ruban doré posé sur son lit.

Elle l'ouvrit en supposant qu'il s'agissait surement d'un cadeau de ses parents.

Cependant, à l'intérieur, elle ne trouva rien d'autre que le fameux pyjama en soie bleu claire.

Une petite note était posée par-dessus : _Pour toi_.

Emma passa sa tête par la porte de sa chambre.

« Mary Margaret, est-ce que Regina est venue ici aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, » lui répondit-elle. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. »

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et retourna vers son lit. L'idée que Regina ait pu se faufiler dans leur appartement grâce à la magie la fit rire.

Ce pyjama était une invitation plus que claire.

Elle ferma les yeux et contrôla sa magie comme Regina le lui avait apprit.

Elle imagina leur retrouvaille.

_Ca marcha à merveille._

.

Emma atterrit sur ses pieds au sommet de l'escalier de Regina.

_A l'endroit même où tout avait commencé._

Le couloir était plongé dans l'obscurité à l'exception d'une mince raie de lumière qui passait sous la porte de la salle de bain et le silence n'était entrecoupé que par le bruit de quelques sanglots étouffés.

Le cœur d'Emma se serra dans sa poitrine. Regina pleurait.

Elle courut jusqu'à la porte et frappa énergiquement. « Regina ? Ca va ? »

Les pleurs cessèrent mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Laisse-moi rentrer où j'utiliserais la magie pour y arriver. »

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et la brune apparut devant elle complètement échevelée. « J'ai crée un monstre à ce que je vois, » plaisanta Regina pour essayer de masquer son état.

« Qu'est qui ne vas pas ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Je ne pleure pas, » répliqua l'ancienne Reine malgré les larmes qui striaient toujours son visage.

« Tu me prends pour une idiote ? »

« Je dois répondre honnêtement ? »

« _Hé_, » prévint Emma. « Arrêtes de plaisanter et dis moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Regina regarda ses pieds et la blonde eut soudain peur de se que l'autre femme allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle s'attendait au pire.

« Je ne sais pas... Cette maison est juste vraiment trop grande pour une seule personne. »

« Regina, » sourit-elle avant de doucement relever le menton de l'ancienne maire. « Tu me manques aussi. »

« Je ne peux plus dormir toute seule. »

« Crois moi, je comprends. »

« Tu m'as fait m'attacher à toi à force d'être constamment à trainer ici. Tout est trop calme maintenant. Je déteste ça. »

« Je tiens à toi aussi. »

« C'est entièrement de ta faute, à toi et à ta stupide magie. »

« Donc, tu as juste besoin de me crier dessus ? Et est-ce que ça t'aide à aller mieux ? »

« Peut-être plus tard, oui... »

« Bon, eh bien... Je resterais là aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi. »

Le visage de Regina se détendit soudainement. « Je _te_ manques, » demanda-t-elle comme si elle venait juste d'assimiler les paroles de la blonde.

« Bien sûr que oui. C'est pour ça que je suis là. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu es prête maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas pour quoi je suis prête, mais je sais que je ne suis pas prête à mettre un terme à ce qu'il se passe entre nous. »

« Je crois que tu avais raison, la magie savait ce que mon cœur désirait même si ma raison refusait de l'admettre. Je ne t'aurais jamais connu autant que je te connais maintenant si elle ne m'avait pas amené ici au départ. »

« Tu penses me connaître ? »

« Oui, je pense que nous nous connaissons. »

« Il y a encore beaucoup de chose que tu ignores. »

« Tu prends soin de moi, on prend soin l'une de l'autre. »

« Il y a encore plein de chose que je ne t'ai pas dite. »

_Il y avait des choses qu'Emma suspectait. A propos de la relation entre Regina et Cora. A propos de son mariage avec le Roi Léopold. A propos des choses qu'elle avait faites quand elle était la méchante Reine. Et elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait tout savoir._

« Je suis sûre que nous avons encore beaucoup à apprendre l'une de l'autre. »

« Tu finiras par me fuir. »

« Je n'ai même pas tenu quatre jours sans toi. »

« Est-ce que je te manque parce que tu penses que nous devons être ensemble à cause de la magie ? Ou parce que je tu en as _réellement_ envie ? »

« Honnêtement ? Tais-toi. Plus d'excuses. »

_« Quoi ? »_

« C'est juste... C'est juste la fin de la partie, tu vois ? Je sais que c'est effrayant, je suis effrayée moi aussi. Mais c'est comme ce que tu as dit au sujet la magie, ce nous qui contrôlons ce qui nous arrive et je ne sais pas si la magie m'a amené ici parce que je t'aimais déjà ou si elle m'a simplement donné l'opportunité de tomber amoureuse de toi - et honnêtement, je m'en fiche. Je sais juste que je t'aime. C'est bon pour toi ou pas ? »

« Oui, » sourit doucement Regina. _« Je suis prête. »_

Et avant qu'Emma ne comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer, Regina réduisit l'écart entre elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser.

_Toute la magie que la blonde avait pu ressentir jusqu'à maintenant n'était rien comparée à la sensation des lèvres de Regina contre les siennes, comparée à la puissance qui se dégageait de leur baiser._

Elle voulut qu'elles ne se séparent jamais.

_Elle voulut que leur magie ne cesse jamais._

.

**Nuit Cinq Cent Soixante Huit : 2h04**

Regina rentra dans leur chambre, totalement épuiser par les événements surréalistes de cette nuit.

« Henry c'est enfin endormi ? » Demanda Emma. « S'il te plait, dis-moi que oui. »

« Je crois que c'est bon, » confirma-t-elle. « Mais il n'aurait pas du boire ces quatre sodas. »

« Oui, c'est ma faute. Il se sentait exclus de tous nos toasts au champagne alors je n'ai pas arrêté de lui donner du soda à la place. »

« Je vais passer l'éponge pour cette fois. »

« Tu t'es amusée ? »

« Plus que ce que j'aurais imaginé, » avoua Regina après s'être glissée sous les couvertures.

« Merci d'avoir supporté cette fête de fiançailles dont tu ne voulais même pas au départ. »

« Je suis sûre que ce ne sera pas le dernier grand évènement que je vais devoir supporter, quand on connait ta famille... »

« Regarde-toi, un vrai petit soldat. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler, ma chérie. C'est incroyable que je t'aime toujours. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » répliqua la blonde avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa fiancée.

_« Bonne nuit, Regina. »_

_« Bonne nuit, Emma. »_

Regina regarda le diamant qui surmontait la bague à son doigt, la seule qu'elle ne quittait jamais.

Elle savait qu'elle pourrait supporter tout et n'importe quoi pour Emma Swan.

Et elles le devraient, sans aucun doute, se battre et souffrir.

Elles l'avaient déjà fait.

Elles avaient du se battre quand elles avaient avoué leur relation aux Charming.

Elles avaient souffert du jugement et des regards accusateurs des habitants de cette ville.

Elles s'étaient battues pour tout expliquer à leur fils.

Leur relation était tout sauf simple. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

Tout avait changé pour elles. Mais dans le fond, tout était comme avant.

_Emma était toujours à sa place._

_De son côté du lit._

_Là où elle était apparut._

_Au milieu de leur Happy Ending._

**Fin**

* * *

**NdT :** Si vous avez des remarques, des questions ou des idées pour m'aider à m'améliorer, surtout n'hésitez pas. Sinon, vous pouvez juste me laisser vos impressions ! (Quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, que se soit juste un mot ou roman, un bonjour ou un merci ...)

La prochaine traduction arrivera pendant les vacances :)

Et si d'ici là, vous ne savez pas quoi lire, je vous conseil **« Dans les cendres »** (et sa suite **« Dans les flammes »**) de **youte**. Ce sont deux véritables petits bijoux ! Et ne soyez pas paniqué par la longueur, ça en vaut vraiment le coût !


End file.
